charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Full Name Phoebe Phillipa Halliwell Date Of Birth 2nd November 1975 Family Parents Mother: Patricia Halliwell Father: Victor Bennett Siblings Prudence Halliwell Piper Halliwell Paige Matthews (half sister) Children Lucas Halliwell Turner Prudence Halliwell Turner Parker Halliwell Turner Peyton Halliwell Turner Husbands Cole Turner (2002-2002), (2006-) Dex Lawson (2004-2004) Coop Valentino (2005-2006) Past Life Pearl Russell Charmed One/Power of Three The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power.(1998) *Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks.(1998) *Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future.(2005) *Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm.(2005) *Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact. (2005) *Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating she can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet.(2000) *Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, her levitation power simply allows her to enhance it.(2000) *Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions.(2003) *Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being.(2009) *Power Channeling: The ability to channel and take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies.(2005) *Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity.(2005) Other Powers *The Power of Three: The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. *High Resistance: This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. *Remote Shimmering: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. *Summoning: The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to one's presence no matter where they are. Once she was able to summon a Trok Demon, without potion or spell. Natural Abilities *Advanced Combat: To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. Gallery alyssakid02-1.jpg|Phoebe at 2 months old Little_Phoebe2.jpg|Phoebe at 1 year old 640px-Phoebe_baby_photos.jpg|Phoebe at one day old Patty e Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe at age 2 with her mother Patty alyssakid00-1.jpg|Phoebe at age 5 457px-Student_of_the_Month.jpg|Phoebe age 8 0x01-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe at age 9 370px-Penny_and_Phoebe_photo.jpg|Phoebe and Grams 250968_1244750097788_160.jpg|Phoebe at age 17 549px-PhoebeWithDaughter.jpg|Phoebe and her youngest daughter Peyton 300px-Alyssamilanoalilarabellll4.jpg|Phoebe and her daughter Parker 3453815006a9008589860l.jpg|Parker, Phoebe & Prudence 20070123211426!Bb_charmed-605_031.jpg|Phoebe levitating 79186_1364276270.gif|Phoebe having a premonition charmed00065.jpg|Phoebe using psychic reflection Astralecho9.4.jpg|Phoebe using astral premonition Category:Warren Witch Category:Premonition Category:Levitation Category:Empathy